1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip embedded printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a chip embedded printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof capable of embedding a dual-chip in an insulating layer by pressing a pair of carrier plates on which the chips are mounted at upper and lower parts of the insulating layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic components have been developed to achieve high density and high performance in response to demands for high performance and miniaturization of electronic devices. Therefore, a demand for a small printed circuit board capable of mounting electronic components at high density has been gradually increased. In response to this demand, the development of a multilayer circuit board for electrically connecting between wires or between electronic components and wires formed on different layers through via holes has been progressed.
The multilayer circuit board has advantages of reducing the wires connecting between the electronic components and implementing high density wiring. And, the multilayer circuit board also has advantages of increasing a surface area of a printed circuit board and improving electrical characteristics by mounting the electronic components.
Especially, a demand for an embedded printed circuit board in which electronic components are inserted in a substrate has been gradually increased since it can achieve miniaturization, high density, high performance and the like of the substrate by embedding the electronic components in the substrate without mounting the electronic components on a surface of the substrate.
In case of a conventional chip embedded printed circuit board, a chip is positioned after attaching a perforated core substrate to a tape, and then the tape is removed after laminating an insulating layer such as a prepreg layer on an opposite surface of a surface to which the tape is attached. After that, the prepreg layer is also laminated on the surface from which the tape is removed.
Next, a via hole is formed in a part requiring electrical connection by a laser drilling method and the like, and then a copper plating process and the like are performed.
However, as described above, the conventional chip embedded printed circuit board in which the chip is embedded in the perforated core substrate by using the tape has a disadvantage that it is difficult to reduce an entire thickness of the substrate. Also, as described above, in case of forming the via hole by the laser drilling method and the like, since it is difficult to form the via hole in an accurate position due to a position error of the chip or a tolerance of laser drilling and the like, there are problems such as deterioration of yield and reliability due to connection failure and the like.